Just Like a Dream
by SurfingSpider
Summary: A foreign band plays Hot Legs and the effect on both Linna and Priss is transformative.
1. Just Like Heaven

Linna settled by the high table Priss always had reserved for her, or any of the Knight Sabres, if they chose to come to one of the blue Sabre's Hot Legs gigs. She was late, her damn scooter putting out again. Priss was most of the way through her set – Linna hoped Priss hadn't noticed, she said that we was going to make it this time – but she must have; she felt the eyes and saw the tap to the temple. Inwards she cringed and small waved back.

A waitress brought a drink over.

Linna wasn't that much into Priss' kind of indie rock music, no matter how hard Priss had tried – making her listen to her best of collections at her trailer, getting her to listen to the songs she was writing; she couldn't offer much feedback, "That's great Priss, a lot of energy, it really catches your anger." She knew her reaction upset, hurt, and angered Priss a little, and maybe made some of the songs became directed at her. She didn't mind. That was Priss. "I'm sorry, Priss" she would say, "I'm just not that into this kind of music." She'd sweat as Priss replied "Miss pop-forty." That's what they played at work, in the shops, on her pathetic little scooter's little radio.

And each time Priss finished a song she clapped and whistled. The crowd, a whole bunch of actual fans, didn't notice her.

The set finished, the band left and the crew came quickly to pack everything away and then began to set up new equipment.

Priss sat down beside her, wiping away the show's sweat.

"Do you mind?" Priss didn't. "Sorry for being so late."

Priss shrugged, not in her, I-do-mind way, another: "Shorter gig tonight," she looked over at the stage, "Some overseas band."

"Know who?"

Priss shook her head and emptied Linna's glass.

"Don't think that was for you,"

"Gee, thanks."

Typical banter that continued as the stage was prepared until the taped music that had begun when Priss set had completed was cut and out onto the stage came the foreign band. Five members walked out and took their positions. The singer, tousled stringy black hair, deep eye liner and red lipstick adjusted the mic to his height.

The crowd, Priss, Linna, turned their attention to them.

And it began with drums; bass joined in -

And Linna was entranced.

The air of it. She let her eyes close and began to sway her body, her arms, let her shoulders roll as she let the empty echo of the music fill all of her mind, atoms, particles transcended to a simple, point of sublime serenity. Unconsciously she drifted on the instrumental current's pull through the statue crowd of silent witness, parting the sea of Noah, touchless to be, unaware, lidded eyes, pressed lips, to the fore of the stage, only light in the shadow solitary.

 _"Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said_

She would have seen, if she wanted to see, wanted any other sense than the simple rhythm of the bass and introducing drum guiding her fiber of soul, the singer staring down directly at her, eyes nowhere else, strum and fingers muscled mesmerised, singing just for her through tussled strand; fingers, clouds, flying through clouds. The joy.

 _And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it  
And I promise you I promise that  
I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"  
_

Lost in it, pulled apart, exposed to the beauty; filling.

 _Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head_

Controlled fully, musically, wonderfully, letting it all, the myriad layers of sound seep so far, depths untouched before, synchronised. Nothing else to describe, wordless, thoughtless, at once floating, drifting, lost to the angelic.

 _And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
That I'm in love with you"_

 _You_  
 _Soft and only_  
 _You_  
 _Lost and lonely_  
 _You_  
 _Strange as angels_  
 _Dancing in the deepest oceans_  
 _Twisting in the water_  
 _You're just like a **dream**_

Words, sound, lifting crescendo raising her eye on her feet, spinning slowly, head raised; warmth of the stage lights, lyrics, sound, everything raise her bodily. Overwhelming. Overwhelming rapture. Breaking her apart in firefly shower across auroric night skies.

 _You're just like a dream_

Spinning, her arms raised and out, spinning, control relinquished to the air's uplifting current of struck key's paradoxical solid aching haunt. It can go forever, let it go forever.

 _Daylight licked me into shape_

Pulled, pulled back to her moment, following the deep bass back to her present, back to her singularity, her self. Guided by melody.

 _I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes_

And did she. Attention of centre, his deep into hers, there for her anchor. Lifting smile infectious, returned. Sea of saying bodies brought to life with the play of fingers, ebbing, flowing, in joined solitude around her euphoric tether.

 _And found myself alone alone  
Alone above a raging sea_

Priss, drawn to phorcy's daughter, her unknown; as she had through the soul-twined, through rapid turmoil, awed by transformation; form possession. Sweat, chilling heat; she infused, refused this beatific spirit gifted by...

 _That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me_

 _You_  
 _Soft and only_  
 _You_  
 _Lost and lonely_  
 _You_  
 _Just like heaven_

And it faded and _s_ he came whole, and the singer bent down and she took his held out hand, his gentle shake banishing the last tingling thrill.

"Thank you,"

Priss caught her.

* * *

Lyrics Just Like Heaven (c) The Cure, on repeat.


	2. Pictures of You

"Where am I?" Linna shielded her eyes from the intense white light above her.

Press, reclining in a black beanbag answered: "The Green Room," and left it at that.

"What happened? I remember the song, dancing and the singer saying something to me. Then?"

Priss put the music magazine down that she had been reading; pushed herself up and moved over to the scrubby couch where Linna was lying and sat next to her.

"You fainted."

"Really?"

"Lucky I was there to catch your fall. You've been out for a couple of hours. Missed the rest of their set."

"What! I did?" Linna sat up too quickly and a wave of dizziness collapsed her into Priss' arms. "Have they gone?"

Priss let Linna lean against her.

"They came to see you."

"Oh no…"

"They left surprise."

Linna sat upright again, slower this time.

When Priss didn't say anything.

"Well?"

Priss pointed to a rather large pile of music discs.

Linna's eyes went wide. "Wow, that's a lot,"

"Yeah," Priss said in a slightly miffed tone, "A lot."

"What was the rest of the show like?" Linna asked eagerly as the passed the discs through her hands.

Linna turned back.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Priss frowned. "They're good. Damn good. After you woke up the crowd… I can't imagine what they'll do to the stadium." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled put two printed plastic strips.

"Oh, my God!" Linna hurled herself at Priss and snatched the strips. "Concert tickets; to the Tokyo Genomdrome. Back stage…" She practically fell over onto the floor and pressed the tickets to her chest. She was going to see them again!

"Not all their songs are like that," Priss regretted the way she said it as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Huh! I'll take Nene then."

Priss actually felt hurt. She'd expected that Linna would go with her. She stood up, "Well, you're feeling better."

"Priss-" Linna hated it when Priss retreated into her protective shell. She grabbed Priss' ankle. "Can you give me a lift home?"

A little victory. Priss detached her ankle.

"Get up; let's go."

Linna held Priss tightly.

* * *

They drove through the dark hours.

"Do you have a player on your bike?" Linna asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay," Linna began to rummage through her crossbody for one of her new discs to play. She tried to open it, fumbled.

"Careful!" Priss shouted; Linna's motion upsetting the balance of the motorcycle. "Can't you just wait until we get to your place?"

Heart beating, Linna silently nodded and held onto her new precious cargo tightly.

She couldn't wait to get home. To play all of the discs. To find that song, and play it over and over.

"Can't you go any faster?"

Timid Linna. Pressed onto her. Dancing in her mind.

Priss accelerated, catching the thrill of Linna's surprise.

* * *

"So this is your place?" Priss swivelled her head.

"Yes."

Linna slipped out of her shoes, sat on the floor next to a media cabinet, opened a compartment and pulled put her media player.

"Small."

Living room, inbuilt kitchen, bathroom and bedroom just big enough for a single bed and drawer.

"For those of us who have to pay rent…"

Priss took off her boots and socks. Wiggled her toes.

"Which one do you think it is?" Linna rummaged through her bag, flipping the disks. She couldn't read English.

Priss sat down next to her, joining in. She picked one out: "This one says 'hits'. It should be on there… unless they've had lots of hits."

The trouble of having too many hit songs they couldn't all fit onto one disk. A trouble Priss would have liked.

Linna inserted the disk. A song began, a different one, but the sound unmistakingly theirs. Still, she wanted her song first. Then she would listen to the others.

Priss sorted the disks by publishing date, knowing where the numbers were usually printed. Each pile was a decade. She would have had only one pile and not much in it.

"This is it!" Linna exclaimed, face bright. She closed her eyes. Let herself drown again in melody.

Priss stared.

The song finished, Linna pressed back to replay it. Oblivious.

Press stood up. Suddenly she was thirsty, hungry, and very tired.

Linna's fridge was small. A half-eaten bento. Eggs, vegetables. A small amount of chicken. In a cupboard above she pulled out two noodle cups, filled the kettle and left it to boil whilst she went to the bathroom.

Stuck to the side of the mirror were photos of Linna's work colleagues. Priss recognised one from the day Linna chased her. Pictures of Linna and Nene; shopping; at Nene's place. None of herself. A selfie with the Tokyo tower in the background. Her recent history. Friends.

The kettle's whistle returned Priss to her now.

"I've got it," Linna called out.

As Priss stepped out Linna handed her a steaming noodle cup and chopsticks.

"Thanks for getting this ready. I'm such a bad host."

Priss shrugged. The music had moved on.

"What do you think?" she pointed at the media player with her chopsticks.

"I love it." Linna sat back down. "It makes me feel… I can't describe it." Linna laughed. "I'm going to listen to it all before we go to the concert."

She was going to go. Priss always knew it. Music was her world.

Linna returned to the player. Lost again, looking at the discs' booklets.

Priss let her be and wandered into Linna's room: the bed neatly tucked in. A work uniform in a dry cleaners plastic. Folded. Itemised. The opposite of her own mess. Picture frames on the drawer. Linna vaulting over a high jump bar; breaking the finish ribbon first just ahead of her nearest runner. Priss picked up each photo. High school friends, smiling. Linna and her parents. They were farmers. Rugged sun coloured skin. Happy family. Mementos of home.

Priss put the noodle cup on the drawer and lay down on Linna's bed, holding the family photo above her.

Tiredness began to creep. The near music soothing. She stretched, put the picture back.

And closed her eyes.


	3. Wish I Could Be You

Priss woke. Unrefreshed.

The living room light was still on; music still playing.

What was the time? A clock on the drawers. Only a few hours. Still dark.

Priss lifted herself out of the bed and peered around the bedroom's corner.

Linna, slumped over, beginning to lean and fall.

Gone.

The body deciding to shut down on its own.

Priss walked over; shut off the media player, turned off the light. Ambient ceiling lights gave her enough to see. She lifted Linna up into her arms and carried her into the bedroom. Put her onto the bed facing one side.

Priss lay down beside her, facing the other way, facing the photos.

It took a while for her to fall asleep again.

* * *

Morning.

Mid-morning.

A hand fell across the side of Priss' face. Her eyes squeezed, blinked, opened.

The hand removed.

"Priss?"

Sigh.

"What?"

Nothing.

Priss turned over. Linna's face inches from her own.

"You fell asleep."

"You could have put me on the couch."

Both matter of fact.

"I could have left you on the floor."

Linna pressed her lips together.

"What do you think of them?"

"Huh? Who?"

"The band, the music."

The melodies, words. Linna smiled. Then her eyes flashed open. "The concert!" She sat upright.

Priss raised her head on bent elbow. "So? Its tonight."

"I have nothing to wear!"

"You have plenty-"

"Not like that." Linna was up, into her wardrobe. "It's all too ordinary."

Priss flopped onto her back. "Linna, there will be thousands of people there dressed too ordinary."

Linna looked at her angrily. "They don't have back stage passes!"

Priss smiled and barely supressed her laugh.

"One song and you're an eyeliner fangirl. The real fans, you know, the ones that wear eyeliner a living, won't be impressed."

A jacket landed on her head.

"Still jealous."

"Whatever."

Linna spent several minutes pulling out clothes, combining them, increasingly frustrated. She sat down on the end of the bed.

"Priss?"

Priss pulled off the jacket, having given her a few additional moments of closed eye rest. "What?"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"What will I wear then?"

"C'mon, please?" Linna turned.

Priss pulled the jacket back over her head.

Linna growled.

"Don't cry on me again-"

"Priss!"

Priss did detect the brittleness.

"I'll take you to see somebody later. Right now I'm hungry. Eggs."

Linna vented into shaking fists and stomped out to the small kitchen.

"Sometimes, Priss! Sometimes… you'll push me too far and you'll regret it!"

"Sunny side up, thanks."

Pots and pans crashed.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out, Goto."

"No problem, Priss. Sure you won't try something on too? I'd give it to you for free if you wore it during your gigs." Goto, harajuku clothes store owner.

"Not my style."

"Not really her style either. But hey, back stage tickets to the Cure? How did you score those?"

"It wasn't me."

"How did she score them?"

"You had to be there. You really had to be there."

Linna exited the change room: "How do I look?"

"Fine, really fine," Goto gave a thumbs up. "Bit of makeup and you'll smash it."

"Priss?"

Linna wore a simple dark green and black ensemble. To Priss it kept within realistic boundaries of what she, and Goto, felt Linna could pull off. It wasn't over the top like most of their neighbourhood. It was her, a darker her.

"Even Sylia would like it."

Linna smiled wide.

"But you're going to have to keep that grin away," Priss turned to Goto ignoring Linna's strangling hand movements, "What's the damage?"

Linna noticed something she could use as a scarf or kerchief and tossed it into to the mix. "That too, Priss dear."

Outside, walking to their next destination, Linna couldn't keep the bounce out of her step.

"This is going to be the best night!"

"Better than blowing up a boomer?"

"I can do that any night."

"Maybe you should get your suit's colours changed."

"I don't think Sylia would like that."

"No, she wouldn't. I'd like to see the look on her face though – or seeing you tonight. I bet she'd be speechless for once."

"Maybe we should drop by the Silky Doll?"

They laughed.

It was a warm day. Hazy but otherwise clear sky. The night would be the same, cooler; perfect conditions for a twenty to thirty thousand mass.

"Thanks for putting me to bed – again."

"You're too nice, Linna."

"I can't help it, I was brought up that way."

"Nene says you apologise to boomers."

"So?"

"They're boomers."

"Well, if everyone was just a bit nicer to each other this city would be a better place."

"I'll let you crusade that one on your own."

"You should go to my home town. People are nice to each other there."

"But here you are."

"Hmmm," Priss' sharp insight.

"I'll go if you go like that." Priss looked out of the corner of her eye for Linna's reaction.

She laughed.

"They'll say the city has made me crazy and lock me inside."

"Perhaps that would be for the best," Priss stopped, leaned against the bridge railing they had started to cross. Lots of young overly dressed up girls were gaggling amongst themselves; taking photos, swapping embroidery tips.

Linna looked out over the slowness of the river, then to Priss.

"You'd like that. Back to being number One."

Priss returned her stare. "You're not anywhere close yet."

Linna narrowed her eyes and leaned in close: "I'll get there. Sooner than you think."

Priss didn't make a typical retort. Resisting the urge to do- say something.

Her moment passed.

"We'll take the train. Get you some eyeliner."

"But I saw plenty of shops back there-?"

"Cheap crap. C'mon," Priss started walking. "I know someone who works in Ginza. She'll do it perfectly."

Linna hurried to catch up. Priss was always one step ahead of her. Tantalizingly close. Just a little more effort and she would be equal, and then she'd be the one ahead.


	4. Disintergration

Green eye shadow, darker fading with quick, light brush strokes.

"Nice work, Cass."

Priss' beautician friend.

They were in a Shinjuku department store amongst the well-dressed.

"Would you like a touch-up?"

Priss shook her head.

"You should do something, just to keep your skin healthy. Otherwise you'll end up like a farmer's wife."

"Or daughter." Priss smirked.

Linna, seated very still, glanced up. "I look after my skin very well."

"U-huh."

Cass continued her work, lightening Linna's skin, chatting idly with Priss; an old, barely maintained relationship. Familiar enough with each other however. Enough old ground. Linna sat there, kept out.

Finished. Cass held mirrors for Linna.

"Oh, wow. It's amazing." Linna checked her angles.

"Appreciate this, Cass."

"Yes," Linna bowed, "Thank you very much."

Cass took hold of Priss' shoulders, "Don't be a stranger," and hugged, whispered, her eyes on Linna. A last stroke of the arm before they left, Priss holding the beautician's gaze as they left.

"And here we thought Priss was a loner. But you have friends coming out of the woodwork today."

"You'd be surprised how many people a singer knows."

"More than a farmer's daughter I assume."

"You owe me dinner."

"I suppose so," Linna used her phone's camera to look at herself again. Smiling. "Thank you, Priss, for doing this for me. And coming tonight."

"Weren't you going to take Nene instead?"

"Oh, I wasn't being serious. I want to spend more time with you."

"Because you thought I was lonely?"

"And now that I know that you're not- I don't have to anymore?" Linna was learning Priss' word games.

Priss stopped walking, hands on hips. "Food." She jerked head.

Sashimi. And an expensive restaurant at that. Linna let her head drop.

"Good bye, money."

Priss was still the master and she the student.

* * *

The concert came and went. Linna could not be any more aglow.

"It was a good idea buying them gifts."

"Yeah, they really liked them." Linna held her own gift bag: tote, shirt – signed by everyone - Priss had to remind her that she already had all the albums; Priss's shirt, Linna bought one for her anyway; a band book in Japanese, Linna now had something she could read. "And they played that song for me."

Which they had. Nothing embarrassing like a spotlight, a mention and nod down to her in the front row middle. Linna hadn't dared let herself close her eyes. Didn't want to miss a moment. Was hard to dance like then in an unyielding mass.

"Definitely one of the better concerts I've been to." The carriage swayed, compacted bodies with it.

"You were having a good time, too."

Priss smiled. "Can't I?"

"I don't want this night to end."

That was just how Priss felt every night. If the city could stay dark forever.

The train took them back to Linna's ward.

Priss started her bike. The familiar whine. The vibration. Her best friend.

"Don't to want to come up? Linna was by the complex doors. "Take some photos in the tour shirts and- Uh. I guess that's too juvenile for you."

Priss stared. Then swung onto her bike. "Hop on, I'll show you something."

Linna looked at her tote, the door, Priss.

"Hurry up."

Linna ran over, hopped on behind Priss and held onto her tightly. Priss started fast and this time was no exception.

* * *

It was a long ride through emptying streets to the bay.

Where Priss came when she wanted to be with her thoughts.

"Nice view?" Priss parked, waited for Linna to hop off.

Across the bay the blinking red lights, orange, yellow and green glow of the city.

"That's Genom tower?"

Priss sat down on a large storm rock. Linna did the same beside her.

"That's the enemy. Boomerville. According to Sylia, anyway."

Linna turned her attention to Priss. "If you don't like Sylia, and to be honest I find her strange sometimes, then why do you do it?"

"Strange? You haven't seen yet."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Why-?"

"I hate boomers more than I do her. And the ADP – beating those clowns each time before they destroy the city makes my day, every time."

A big answer by Priss standards.

"I don't have your idealism. It's not about being a superhero. It's not like that for Sylia either. She could do more about Genom if she went to the Board meetings."

"Then why does she do it, Priss, if it isn't to stop rogue boomers?"

Priss shrugged. "I take her money to blow the things up. Why she wants me to. It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter, I was nearly killed by one. You and Nene were there and saved me, remember."

"Better we'd let you fall?"

"That's not nice."

"Look, Linna. Just be careful around Sylia. She likes girls like you and Nene who'll do whatever she says."

"Why, because I'm a dumb farmer's daughter?" angrily said.

Priss stood up.

"That's not what I said."

Linna stood up too.

"I trust her Priss. And you should too. I don't know why we're talking about this anyway. You're ruining the night. I want to go home and listen to my records."

"And take selfies?"

"Priss! Can you stop being so sarcastic all the time?"

Priss faced Linna.

"Someday you'll wakeup, Linna, and see what's really going on. This isn't a game. People have-" Priss paused, "have been hurt, badly."

"Or maybe you're just afraid that I'll take your spot as number one."

"Don't be stupid."

Linna's mouth fell open. Grew angry.

"Then you couldn't be so aloof and high-and-mighty all the time. You'd quit straight away if you weren't calling the shots."

"Linna," Priss tried to reach out, Linna swatted the hand away.

"You don't want to be shown up by some dumb country hick girl!"

"Whatever, I'm going."

Priss turned towards her bike.

"Is that what your girlfriend said about me?"

"Seriously?" Priss turned back around, "Is that what's going on..?" Priss shook her head. This was getting too hard. Time to leave.

"Don't turn your back, on me! Tell me what she said."

Priss picked up her helmet.

"I hate it when you do this. I hate it. You can't walk away every time. I want an answer. I won't let you go until you tell me."

"Are you done?"

Infuriating.

"What did she say?!"

Silence.

Linna repeated her demand.

"Call me when you've calmed down."

"What? You're leaving me here, alone? What kind of friend is that?"

"Friends?-"

"Don't you dare-"

It was too fast for either of them. A pent up reaction, a moment of red. Linna hitting Priss. Splitting her lip.

All the adrenaline evaporated.

Priss' armour shattered. Open, raw reaction.

Linna's hands flew to cover her mouth. She reached out, "Oh my god, Priss. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I don't know why I-"

The hurt exposed.

Priss mounted, started, with stinging eyes sped away.

Linna crumpled down to the stones. It was an hour before she stopped crying and, alone and unfamiliar with the area, made her way to where she could get a taxi to Priss' trailer.

* * *

The door knocked.

Again.

Cass opened it.

"Priss?"

Eyes red rimmed.

"Can I?"

Cass looked behind her, returned to Priss. Smiled.

"Sure you can. Long as you want. I'll get you some sheets."

Priss stepped in.

The door closed.


	5. Boys Don't Cry

Linna waited in Priss' trailer all night.

All the next morning, the afternoon.

As dusk settled.

She had to go home; get ready for work tomorrow.

A note left.

That work day passed.

The next.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

Night.

Linna home, lying on the floor. Listening to precipice.

* * *

She didn't hear the phone ring the first time.

The second Nene's ring tone. Unmistakable.

"Hello?"

"Linna! Sylia's been trying to reach you. We've got trouble!"

"Oh, ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Just be outside. Sylia will pick you up."

Sylia rang again.

"Nene told me."

"I tried to reach Priss. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I-"

"There are two rogue boomers this time. That's never happened before. I need Priss."

"I haven't seen her since last week."

"Call her. I'll be there soon."

Sylia hung up.

Linna looked down at her phone. Priss' number was there. Every hour since, every minute, she'd wanted to call.

Too afraid too.

Linna went downstairs.

The phone stayed.

* * *

"How did two go rogue?"

"I don't know. It should be impossible. They can't infect each other." Sylia was frantic. "Did you call Priss? She won't answer. You and Nene can't beat them without her. Did you call her?"

Linna looked away.

"Did you?"

"No."

"What?" Sylia paused, "What happened between you to?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, Linna," driving erratically to pick up Nene.

"Nothing. It's between us."

"If it impacts the Knight Sabres then it is between the both of you and me!"

"She always disappears."

"I don't care! Dammit. I can't – I won't have the two of you fighting and endangering our mission.

I'll deal with it later. Get suited up."

Without enthusiasm Linna complied.

Sylia slammed the console. "Shit!"

Changed.

She called Nigel. He picked up, said nothing. Sylia knew he was there. Nicely: "I need you to pick Priss us. I'll send you the address. Be a dear."

She hung up, redialled.

A woman's past voice.

"Is she there, with you?"

A sigh. "Well hello, Sylia. I almost thought you wouldn't call."

"Nigel will take her back to my place, Cass."

Moments of silence. Sylia hung up. The ADP reports were coming in. It was going to be a rough night.

She picked up Nene. The two were suited and ready by the time they arrived outside the ADP closed zone. Sylia entered the back of the mobile pit.

"Distract them, take one down if you can. Don't get stuck in a cross-fire with the ADP."

"OK, Sylia." Nene: "Uh, is Priss coming?"

Sylia stared hard at Linna. "No."

"Isn't that… risky?" Nene's voice shaky.

"Just go, now." Sylia began stripping. "I'll join you shortly."

Steely, to Linna: "And sort this out personally."

* * *

A battlefield.

Blue/red flashing.

Smoke. Fire.

Noise.

The third.

"Woah! It's the silver one!"

"What's that Daley?"

Barrel's retort.

"She's still around."

Leon lowered his gun. "And pissed."

* * *

Priss lay staring up at the ceiling.

Her cycle: lying. Bathroom. Staring out the window.

Lip healing physically.

A knock on the door.

Cass went over, opened it.

"Hello, Nigel." No surprise.

Priss twisted and sat up. Cass moved back. Nigel there in the doorway. Looking at her.

She stared back.

"Let's go."

Priss looked to Cass, who shrugged.

Priss walked to the door. She stopped by Cass.

"Thanks."

Cass smiled weakly. "Any time, Priss. You know that."

Priss nodded.

"You should leave them. It wasn't worth it for me. It isn't for you."

If it were just her…

Priss walked out with Nigel. His truck was outside. He opened the cabin door for her. Silently Priss got in. In the mirror she watched Nigel load her bike onto the tray.

She sent him. Because she couldn't resist. Knew where she was. Always knew.

Never could get far from that web.

Not while she was useful.

Linna.

Linna would be there.

The truck's engine rumbled to life. Priss saw Nigel looking at her through reflection.

Just a,

Girl.

Priss rested her forehead on the glass.

They left.

* * *

"Well, that was impressive."

Behind the police line the boomer exploded, igniting a row of train gas carts.

The wave of heat enough to perspire.

Daley had given up, made himself a cup of coffee and held one out to his partner.

"Damn Knight Sabres." Leon muttered, taking the coffee. Tasted it.

"Good coffee, Mr Wong. Damn good coffee."

* * *

Priss was seated upstairs when they returned. She could feel the vibrations below in the Pit.

Had been trying to think of what to say.

Nothing.

She stood up, paced.

The elevator doors opened. Out came Nene, Linna, Sylia.

"Priss! You're here? Where were you? It was mad, you should have seen Sylia!" babbling Nene.

Priss faced the older women.

Sylia's demeanour was cheerful. "Don't overstate it, Nene. Both your suits suffered damage, Nene, can you help Nigel back in the Pit with repairs. That's a good girl."

"Sure thing, Sylia."

The women remained silent until Nene had departed.

Priss looked at Linna, who turned away.

Sylia went over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink. Leaned against it.

Emptied the glass.

Refilled it.

Stood up, turned around.

Smiled.

Changed.

"Whatever is going on between the two of you – sort it out right now – or get out!"

"Sylia, it's all my fault-" Linna began.

"Shut up, Linna. I'll get to you."

Linna rocked back. Stunned.

Priss started to raise a hand, "Hey-"

"And where the hell were you?" Sylia whirled, "They could have died because you were too busy being a self- centred bitch! Running to off to hide with her, because… because of whatever she-" pointing to Linna, "-did.

"This is a team and I won't stand for anyone endangering it. Do you understand? Linna?"

"Sylia, you can't talk to us like this."

"Finally got your spine back, Priss?" Sylia laughed.

"Sylia!"

Sylia downed the glass.

"When I get back the two of you had better sorted it out."

She stomped out of the room.

"Bitch." Priss said when she felt Sylia was out of earshot.

"Scary."

Silence. Priss folded her arms. Linna fidgeted.

"Priss…" Linna began, "I'm sorry. What I… it was inexcusable. If you want me to go I will. You were here first."

Priss didn't move.

"I went to your place," Linna continued, "And stayed there all day hoping you'd come home. I wanted to call. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I didn't have the courage to be the true friend and call you. And…"

"And?"

Linna looked up.

"And ask for you to forgive me.

"If you said no… I don't know what I would have done. I didn't want to hear you say that.

"I didn't want to hear you say you hated me. Or say nothing to me."

Linna sat down heavily. Gripped her own arms.

"I want your friendship. I want it back."

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course!" Linna broke. Fell to her knees. Bowed her head.

"Linna… get up, please."

"Only if you say it."

"Linna…"

"Say it. Say you forgive me."

Priss bit her lip. She wanted to reach out. So much… instinct… repressed it.

"Just… get up."

Linna shook.

"Ok, fine. I forgive you."

Linna's black weight gradually sloughed away.

"Get up." Priss held out her hand.

Linna took it, stood.

"I must look terrible," tried to laugh.

"Like your band, right now. Go clean yourself up. I'll let Sylia know that she won't have to find another set of replacements."

"Okay," Linna let go of Priss' hand, headed towards the bathroom.

Priss clenched and unclenched her fists. Too much emotion. Turmoil. Needed something to smash to let it out. Her eyes stung.

Not what she wanted to be.

Sylia returned.

"Settled?"

"One big happy family."

Sylia laughed. "Oh, Priss. You slay me sometimes."

"I'm going."

"I'll let Linna know. You won't tell me what she did to upset the stone heart Priss Asagiri?"

Priss left. Back to normal.

She'd let Linna know.

A surprising girl, that Linna Yamazaki. Emotional. Moral. Something in her attracted Priss.

Not that Priss would admit it.

Sylia poured two glasses; as Linna re-entered, searching for Priss, Sylia held one out: "Here, dear."


	6. Friday I'm In Love

The day after.

Sunny, warm.

After work Linna and Nene caught up and strolled through the streets. They chitted and chatted.

"Wow, I couldn't believe Sylia. She landed between both the boomers and – bam! Not even Priss is as fast as her." Nene used her hands to emphasise.

"She was something," that's for sure. After the mission. "Have you seen her in her hardsuit before?"

"Just once."

"Why doesn't she always?"

"It makes her sick."

"Oh. Do you know why?"

"Nah. Hey, there's the café we were in when the waitress boomer went rogue. Is open again. I'm hungry."

"Don't you eat snacks at work all day?"

"Snacks aren't food. Plus, I'm a growing girl."

"Really…"

They went upstairs to the remodelled café. Not a boomer in site; all the staff human. They took a booth by the window.

"So, what was up with Priss?"

"Priss stuff," Linna tried, "You know how she is."

"I don't know this time. Sylia isn't angry like that when she doesn't show."

"Well, it's all settled now." Linna hoped. That Priss was gone when she came back from cleaning up her tears still gave her an ache. "She's back."

"Hmmm. You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"So? She's my friend too. You're both my friends."

"Yeah, but it's been her a lot."

Her always in her thoughts.

"She's alone so much."

"That's just the way she is."

"You're alone a lot too Nene. Except when you're with Mackey. How are you two getting along?"

"Haaah? He's a boy."

Linna laughed. "You're a girl."

"He's okay."

"He lives with Nigel, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He likes it there better than Sylia's."

I can imagine.

"We all don't have many friends, do we?"

"I've got lots of friends," Nene proclaimed.

"Physical. Outside of us."

"Well, there's Leon-poo, Daley, the Chief- he's not much of a friend but he say's hi and looks after me."

"And? Just us. I know some girls at work. We have lunch together. Nothing comparable to us though."

"That's right! We're the-"

Nene caught herself.

"We're special."

Special. It made Linna smile.

"You're all special to me."

"Thanks, Linna. I've always felt that you're like my sister."

"Me, too. What about Priss?"

"Heh. The strange cousin."

Linna laughed.

"Sylia?"

"The stranger cousin!"

Linna leant back into the cushion of the booth. "A strange family. But one I'd never let go of."

"How do you see Priss? Rival sibling?"

Not that.

Linna didn't really know. Priss was… not close enough to be family. She could be closer. As close as anyone could be.

"Hey, you're blushing!"

"Am I?"

"Do you have a crush on Priss?" Nene breathed, awed.

Linna just smiled. Put her hands under the table.

"Oh My God."

"Without her, I wouldn't be here. I owe her a lot."

Nene didn't seem to notice that Linna had spoken. Too wide eyed.

"Leon will be crushed."

"Nene?"

"Nothing."

"We're not dating or anything like that. We just…" her apartment, "hang out. Like this. But we do different stuff."

"I don't want to know," hand up, eyes closed, Nene shook her head. "You're both consenting adults."

"Do you know how she cut her lip"" Nene continued.

"Yeah, I punched her."

"Oh My God. And she didn't kill you?"

No she didn't. She shattered. The pieces were back together. Linna hoped they'd be whole again.

"I don't get it. If you're a thing, why would you punch her?"

"Nene. Concentrate your conspiracy theories on Genom. We had a… fight."

Linna's phone rang.

Priss.

Breath caught.

Linna thumbed the phone. "Hi, Priss."

Nene gaped.

"Now? I'm with Nene. A surprise?"

Jaw hit table.

"Nene, Priss really needs to see me. I need to go. How about you go see Mackey? He'd like to see you. We'll catch up later?"

Nene couldn't reply. Linna. Priss. Surprise. Punch. Too much.

"Okay, if you have to."

"I'm sorry, Nene. You are right that… Priss and I… have different times out. Tomorrow or Sunday, I promise."

* * *

Linna arrived at Priss' session studio.

The bike was there.

She went inside.

Priss was alone, strumming a guitar.

"Hey," Priss didn't look up.

"Hi, Priss."

Linna sat down beside her.

"What are you playing?"

"I'm trying to learn the song you like."

"Really? Will you play it?"

"When I've got it. Their sound is real unique. It'll take time for us to get the hang of it."

"I was just with Nene."

"Oh yeah."

"She…" Linna marshalled herself, "she kind of thinks we're a thing."

Priss stopped playing.

"Are we?"

"Um…" it was impossible to tell if Priss was being serious or just herself. Saying it just because.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Still?

"We're still friends," a little bit of scab still on her lip. "Don't punch me again. I'll hit back."

"I'll never forgive myself for that. You know it, Priss."

"I can be a bitch sometime."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know."

"You know how to make me feel miserable."

"I'm sorry, Linna."

Priss touched her hand.

"I can be a real bitch. But," she fished around her jacket pocket and pulled out two long stubs. "Surprise."

"What's this? Linna took them. Elation. "It's tonight? It's so far!"

Priss stood up.

"We can make it if I drive fast."

Linna shot up. "Let's go then!"

A cure.

* * *

Early morning hours.

Linna struggled to open the door. Priss leaning against her back. Close.

Long ride. Long concert. Amazing concert. The two of them alone amongst thousands.

Friends again.

Stumbled inside. Used each other to reach the bedroom.

Held onto each other.

Collapsed;

Asleep before they reached the mattress.


End file.
